


Hiding in the Shadows

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monster Boyfriend, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: Something is out there in the shadows. Something big. Something... rather shy and adorable.





	Hiding in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at something entirely sfw, something wholesome and cute rather than raunchy and kinky.

You’ve never been sure of what it was, who it was, or even if it actually existed. But there’s always been that... presence. Like something was there, just out of sight in the shadows. Hiding in your room, following you out at night. No matter what you just couldn’t shake this feeling that something was always watching you.

In some instances, you could swear you’ve heard a noise, even in the dead silence of your room at night. Something sliding against your carpet, or a strange hiss. At first you thought it to be a snake that managed to find its way into your room.

But then the noise followed you.

That subtle hiss, barely audible, finally brings your attention to the shadows of your room. You sit upright in bed, eyes scanning your room. Only this time, instead of ignoring it, you call out to the noise. “Okay for real, this is getting really freaky. Is someone there?”

Silence. At least, for a few moments. Then you could swear you hear a voice speak in return. It was quiet, almost inaudible, but you could definitely make it out. “Sorry...”

The voice startles you, and you practically back yourself into the headboard of your bed. “W-w-who said that!?” You shout into the darkness, only to be met by the sound of your closet door rattling a bit. Something was in there, and you could swear you could hear an almost whimpering noise. Did... you scare it?

After a few moments, the whimpering calming down, you settle down enough to think straight. Okay, something’s in the closet, shouting at it scared it, and it seemed to apologize for making that noise. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to mean you any harm. Would it hurt to try and approach it?

Slowly and carefully, you inch your way off the bed and over to the closet. “Hey, um... sorry for yelling. Are you... well, you’re something aren’t you? Not just creepy noises that I keep imagining?” You speak in a whisper as if both asking it and your mind.

But it puts your mind at ease when you hear a voice in return, just as quietly. “Yes, I am something.” The voice was shaky, almost nervous. Was it still scared?

But when you reach to open the closet door, you can feel something holding it shut. Then its voice again. “Don’t... Turn off light first, please.” Was it afraid of the light? You bring your attention to the gentle warm glow of the Christmas lights you strung up a few months ago. The color helps you sleep, but it must not like any kind of light. The only issue for you is...

Well, as soon as you unplug the light, your room goes into total darkness. With blackout curtains blocking out the streetlights from outside, you’re now left in the middle of your room without any source of light.

But you can hear just fine, and almost immediately you can hear your closet door unlatch from the magnet holding it shut and open wide. You face the closet, relying completely on spatial awareness to keep your bearings as something emerges from it. 

You can hear the sound of something brushing along the carpeted floor, something big. “H-hello?” You whisper into the darkness of your room.

“...Hello.” The voice whispers back, very close to you. Whatever this thing was, it was right in front of you and very, very big. You could still hear that brushing noise, only this time it was all around you. Was this thing a snake? And with the noise all around you, it felt like it was encircling you.

“What... um, what are you?” You ask, gingerly reaching a hand out to try and gauge an idea of what this thing was. “Can I... touch you?” The brushing stopped when you reached out, but after a short moment you feel your hand nudge against something. It was smooth, almost impossibly so. Definitely not scaly. It also felt rather comfortingly warm.

Whatever it was you had your hand against shifted, and two gently-glowing white spots appeared in the darkness. Accompanying the sudden glow was also an exhale of what sounded like relief. Warm breath washed over your face, causing you to shiver a little in response. 

Your gaze finally had something to focus on, but these white spots almost seemed to float in the darkness, not revealing anything else about this creature in front of you. You stroke your hand along whatever it was you were touching, presumably its head, and you can feel its weight lean into your hand.

“So... The question still stands, I guess... what are you?” You ask quietly, those eyes not moving at all from their gaze towards you.

“I am... Noctzal. Not sure what I am, but I am called Noctzal.” The creature identifies itself. Themself? You’re really not sure. “Sorry to have followed you for so long without saying something. You’re really cute and I was too shy to approach you...” They  
admitted. 

Wait, were they saying that they have a crush on you? This shadowy monster... thinks you’re cute? “You... oh my gods this is a lot to take in.” You can’t help but laugh a bit, having put your mind at ease about this thing following you around. They seemed a bit concerned when you laugh, head nudging closer to you. “It’s okay, I’m fine, just... I honestly thought for a bit you were something trying to stalk me and kill me.”

Noctzal seemed rather taken aback at this revelation. “Oh dear I’m so sorry! I had no idea, I... I really messed up.” They apologized profusely, their voice still barely above a whisper.

But you reach your other hand out to cradle their head, smiling up at them. “It’s okay, I accept your apology.” You stroke along their head, an almost purr escaping them in response. Their eyes shut, and you feel them relax. “So... are you afraid of the light or was that just you being shy?”

Still relaxed into your hands, you can feel their whole head expand strangely when they speak. “Light burns my skin... I’m sorry but you won’t be able to see me, at least not visually.” So they are some kind of shadow beast, but they’re friendly, shy, and in all honestly kind of adorable.

“Maybe I could feel you then?” You ask, those two white orbs reappearing.

“I don’t see why not. Just be careful near my head, okay? My teeth are rather sharp.” Noctzal warns, before adjusting a little to give you easier access to their body that was settled around you.

You first focus on their head. It was bulbous and a bit long, and you could feel their mouth opening in eight different directions like a fucked up star. And along the inside of each of their eight... mandibles? You weren’t sure what to call them, but in between each of them was a short but very sharply serrated line of teeth. At least, closer to the back they were short and serrated. But near the front of the head, these teeth were longer and more jagged, no doubt used for tearing things apart.

As your hands move closer to the back of their head, you can feel... tendrils? It feels like a mane of thick ropes, and as you glide a hand down one it coils gently around your wrist. But when relaxed they seem to rest snug against their body. Strange...

Further down, you feel arms. A single pair, but they’re rather large. Especially near the forearm, which ends with a wide and powerful-feeling paw. Short claws tip off each of their four digits, and as you move your hand away they very gently take it and intertwine your digits together.

“Hey.” They whisper in an almost giggle, a playful tone that causes you to blush just a little in response.

“H-hey yourself.” You stammer a bit, not expecting them to be all that forward at all after being so shy for so long. “What happened to the whole shy thing?” You ask, which apparently catches them by surprise.

Their paw pulls back from your hand and they stammer a bit as well. “S-sorry, I... I just went for it, I wasn’t thinking...” They trail off, but are interrupted when you move to cup their head in your hands.

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind it at all. But here, maybe I can make the next move.” Their head tilts a bit in confusion, at least until you lean up and press your lips to the end of their mouth. You could feel heat rise in their face and their whole body tense up in surprise. As they do you can’t help but giggle a bit. “Sorry, was that a bit too much?”

Noctzal takes a bit to recover from the sudden kiss, before shaking their head slowly. By now your night vision had adjusted just enough to make out the general shape of them in the pitch blackness of your room. They were huge, and were either really thick or coiled around you two or more times.

“No it’s fine, but... gosh I don’t want to push anything with you. I can understand if you’re a bit apprehensive about getting together with a monster you can’t even see, or even just being friends.” They seemed to be rather self-depreciative.

But you didn’t mind this at all. You raise their head back up to yours and kiss them again. “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t think I’d mind being with a monster such as yourself. Well, as long as you don’t try to eat me.” You say, half joking but also half out of genuine worry. You knew monsters existed in this world, in various shapes and sizes, and unfortunately some of them were rather keen on devouring humans like yourself.

“Oh gosh no! I wouldn’t dare harm a person, let alone eat them” Noctzal sounded very sincere and rather appalled at the idea. “...And certainly not one I’m looking to court...” They mutter, their tone feeling like they’d rather change the subject.

“Hey, it’s okay, I understand. I’m sorry for bringing it up, I just had to be sure. But uh, wanna let me check out the rest of you?” You ask quietly.

They nod in response, and you’re back to running your hands along their body. Their form was rather ridiculously long, and very smooth to the touch. It was hard to feel any real texture, as if they were an animate shadow. But it was soft, and had a fair amount of give to it when you pressed onto their long body. This texture went down their whole form, until you reached near the end. With a body that was a good 80% tail, right near the end you could feel them shudder a little bit at your touch.

It takes your mind a bit to register just what was going on. They must be more serpentine than you thought. But you feel like that might be pushing it a little, so you move down to the end of their tail. It ended in... was this smoke? You weren’t entirely sure what it was, but it’s like its tail just ended in a warm puff of vaguely-tangible smoke. It’s like it just kinda... stopped. The smoke seems to linger a bit too when you pull your hand away.

“Oh, uh, sorry about the smoke. My tail just emits this trail of smoke that clings to shadows. It seems to be how I can travel through solid matter. This might feel weird, but watch this.” The tip of Noctzal’s tail presses against the palm of your hand, and is suddenly on the other side! You can feel the warm tail on either side of your hand, but all it’s doing is squeezing a little. You seem to be otherwise unaffected.

“That’s so weird... So you can just traverse through anything as long as it’s covered in shadow?” As if to make a point, the tail pulls back, before pressing forward again and this time coming out of your chest instead of the other side of your hand. It felt absolutely bizarre, but not in a bad way. “Woah...”

Noctzal giggles and pulls their tail back out, resting it back onto their body. “I can do that with my mouth, too. It’s weird, huh?” You nod in response, and suddenly you can feel them moving again, slowly. “So... um, I’m sorry if this is a bit forward, but... maybe you’d like to relax together? I might be a bit heavy for your bed but... I can very easily be your bed.”

The thought of this shadowy serpent coiled around you like a big, warm bed floods your thoughts. It actually does sound very pleasant. “That sounds nice, actually. I wouldn’t mind at all.” You smile at them, not sure how much of it they can see.

You can feel their tail closing in around you, their dark shape encircling you. You expect them to just coil around you, but they actually scoop you into their arms. You’re lifted up with a bit of a yelp, not really able to see much at all of what they’re doing. Noctzal lies down on the floor and lies you down on top of their warm upper body.

Settled on top of them, you realize how soft they actually are. They squish quite a bit, and they are very comfortably warm. Especially when their tail drapes over you a few times and weighs down on top of you carefully. It was like a warm, weighted blanket, and felt oh so nice.

You drape your arms over them, relaxing into their comfortable embrace. Their wide paws rest on your upper back, adding to just how pleasant this was. You could fall asleep right here. At least, maybe if their mane wasn’t brushing against you so much. The thick ropes of their mane extend out and brush along your upper body, poking a few ticklish spots. “Uh, Noctzal?”

“Oh! Um, sorry about that. It’s kind of an instinct thing to get a good sense of what things feel like with my mane... My paws aren’t very sensitive to touch and my eyesight is very poor, so I have to feel things with my mane to get a good sense of them...” They explained, the tendrils receding back against their body. But that raises a question.

“Wait so if you can’t see me well, how do you know I’m cute?” You ask, honestly curious. You feel heat rise in their neck and face in blush.

“I... might’ve felt you up a few times with my tendrils while you slept... J-just the upper body, though! Nothing down below, uh... I’m sorry, again, It’s kinda just, part of what I am I guess.” Noctzal admitted, a bit of an ashamed tone in their voice.

“Hey, I was just curious. I’m not upset at all. Don’t worry about it.” You stroke along their neck, which does seem to help them relax. In fact, it seems to make them let out some kind of purr-like noise. And holy heck it was adorable! You keep stroking, brushing all along their neck and up to their head. Honestly it was just the cutest thing, hearing them purr like this.

“I think you’re cute too, anyway. Maybe a little weird, but really cute too.” You nudge yourself up in their grip a bit and press your lips to their mouth again. This time you hold this kiss for a few moments, one hand on their chest to keep you propped up and the other stroking along their head.

You both hold this position for a bit, before pulling away with both your faces warm with embarrassment and blush. “Well, uh, it’s definitely been nice knowing that the monster following me around is so cute. Would you maybe... like to do this again?” You ask meekly.

“What, um, do you mean by that?” Noctzal asked, tilting their head a little. “Are you... asking me out?” They asked, which you respond to with a nod.

“It might be a bit awkward trying to figure it out, but... I most certainly would like to get to know you better. But maybe tomorrow night? I’m pretty tired.” You smile happily, and suddenly you find their head pressed up against your chest in an affectionate nuzzle.

“I would be more than happy with that.” They whisper, and you’re suddenly pulled back on top of them, held nice and tight against their body. “But yes, get some rest. Think it over tomorrow and we can hang out again tomorrow night.” Noctzal nuzzles the top of your head affectionately.

Nice and cozy in their arms and tail, you start to fall asleep rather quickly. Their warmth soothes you into unconsciousness, and in just a few moments you fall fully asleep on top of them.

Tomorrow’s gonna be interesting.


End file.
